


Returning The Favour

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: When Draco comes looking for his wand after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry finds a moment to make up for lost opportunities.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	Returning The Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Harry Potter and a very big hug to Harry Potter fandom. You've been in my life since mid-2003 and are near and dear to my queer fannish heart. ♥ Many thanks to torino10154 and lightofdaye for organizing the festivities!

Harry stumbled through the corridor toward his dormitory. He heard footsteps but ignored them.

"Potter?"

Harry turned to see Draco standing there.

"My wand?"

Harry glanced down, his newly repaired wand in his hand along with Draco's and the Elder Wand. 

As Draco walked closer, Harry noticed his robes were singed. Harry handed Draco the wand but kept his hand outstretched. Draco glanced from Harry's palm to his face with a look of confusion.

"I didn't shake your hand when we first met," Harry said. "Maybe we should try again?"

Draco gripped Harry's hand tightly and smiled.

"I'd like that."


End file.
